Single Room For Two
by MissNK
Summary: Alessi has grown surprisingly fond of his partner. However, when the two find that they'll have to share a bed for a couple of nights, he gets nervous and Midler's teasing isn't helping. Heritage for the Future canon.


NOTE: I've been in need of some self-indulgent material lately so here I am with my weird OTP. I mean it has some grounding if we're going by Heritage for the Future's canon, which is where Midler's biggest appearance comes from, since they team up in his story-mode so I guess it's not *that* weird. Plus they're both my favorites.

Also I'm really craving for more Midler pairings and more Alessi fics in general so I might as well practice my own writing.

* * *

 **Single Room For Two**

"I just think it'd work better if we both split up, y'know?"

It's late in the afternoon and the window that Midler's standing next to floods the hotel room with an amber glow. She looks out into the street below, observing the people passing by. They've been expecting the Joestar group to arrive in Egypt within the next day or so and the two have decided that now would be as good a time as any to go over their plans to defeat the group together. They'd be lying if they said they weren't at least a little bit nervous.

That is, of course, her and Alessi.

He has to admit that's he's still quite proud that Midler was the one who'd enthusiastically offered to become his partner before they were ready to head out for the ambush. Although he'd initially dismissed the young woman as yet another one of Dio's mindless (albeit alluring) admirers when he was recruited, his opinion quickly changed as their interactions with each other grew longer and more frequent. He can't deny how shocked he was when he realized how much they both come to value each other's company during that short amount of time. Perhaps he'd maybe even be willing to admit that he also happened to, y'know... _like_ her. Of course he would've been a fool to decline her invitation.

The duo had made their arrival in town earlier during the day, deciding it'd be easier to sit there and wait for the Joestars rather than risk accidentally walking right past them. They checked into the hotel and took the one room that was available. To Alessi's absolute horror it had only one bed. Just one. Big enough for the two of them? Yes, but the fact remained that it was still just the one bed, meaning that they'd have to share. His face turned a bright red when he heard this and he protested to the front desk, visibly flustered that it was the only option they were given, and he was loud enough to earn a few concerned looks from people in the lobby. Midler teased that he could always sleep in the chair if he was that uncomfortable. This shut him up fast and he begrudgingly snatched the key from the clerk after which they both made their way upstairs.

And now here he is, completely unimpressed and sitting awkwardly on what he's claimed as his side of the bed and facing away from her as he'd much rather stare at the hallway than think too much about the whole bed situation. Alessi huffed. The sofa wouldn't even be big enough to sleep comfortably in. He distracts himself by keeping busy with giving another look at the information given to them by Dio, namely the photos of their targets and whatever brief information regarding their stands' abilities. He takes special note on Star Platinum and how Jotaro only recently acquired it. Given his own abilities this would definitely come in handy later.

Midler speaks up again, a delicate finger absentmindedly twirling a strand of her wavy, purple hair. "My stand may be strong but I don't want to risk attacking all five at once in the open and I'm sure that Sethan would have a hard time managing that many too. We'll need to split them up somehow."

"All I know is that I'm not going after Joseph. I'm not stupid enough to make an old man like him young again. Believe it or not but I _don't_ have a death wish," Alessi scoffs and he flings the photo across the room and watches it slide along the tiled floor. "He's all yours."

The young woman lets out a sarcastic gasp. "You're so generous. I feel so bad for him. It won't even be a fair fight for him with that pathetic stand of his," she laughs, and Alessi can't help but grin as well. "Honestly though I think you could take him on the way he's now just fine. You're armed," Midler looks to the gun and holster he'd set on the table with the intention of giving them a quick clean-up later and her eyes then move over to the axe right beside them. "I still have no idea how you manage to hide that thing."

Her partner says nothing, but takes a quick moment to bask in the tiny ego stroke she gave him right there. He sets down the materials Dio provided and pushes his glasses back up pensively. "I think I'll go after Polnareff and Kakyoin, myself. You take down Abdul. High Priestess would fare better against him than my Sethan-"

She shifts her weight and he can feel her eyes right on him. "What about Jotaro?" she interrupts. She moves away from the window and heads towards the bed, the sound of her shoes clacking against the tile with each step. Alessi feels his body going tense when he realizes that she's actually getting closer.

"W-Well we can take him down, uh... together," he quickly replies, voice trailing off when he suddenly feels her weight plopping down on her half of the bed. "I take two, you take two... with Jotaro it'll be even between us and then we split the money, just like we agreed."

"That sounds good to me," Midler kicks her sandals off and lays there for a bit before rolling onto her side to face him. The man turns his head just enough to look right back at her and his face and body language display signs of what she could only describe as some sort of suppressed distress. His eyes dart back at forth between the small space between them both. "Are you feeling okay?" she asks with genuine concern. She's never seen him like this before.

He quickly looks away and the bells in his hair let out a small jingle. "I'm... I'm fine."

Midler is forced to stare at him from behind and it's then that the reason for his sudden change in behavior dawns on her. A cruel idea creeps into her mind and she stealthily crawls up behind Alessi. She somehow manages to avoid tripping over the loincloth she has dragging between her legs and slowly wraps her arms around his torso without saying a word. He feels how tightly she's keeping him pressed against her body and how warm she is he can't help but begin to sweat when she nestles her face right up against his neck, her breathing only making it worse. Good grief, come to think of it she's barely even wearing anything.

Alessi freezes up and there's a long pause, almost as though Midler's waiting for some sort cue. He's clearly confused and alarmed, the young woman remarks, and her lips curl into a small smirk. A powerful shiver shoots down Alessi's spine when the young woman suddenly plants a soft kiss against the side of his neck and he involuntarily jumps, his comical reaction only encouraging Midler to continue and she showers him with little kisses as she moves along his skin. A small peck here, and another, and yet another until she reaches his jawline.

He takes this moment to clear his throat as if to help snap her out of it. "M-Midler! What are you... ? W-We still need to... to... o... OH-"

Midler, however, interrupts his protests with a gentle nibble to his earlobe and he lets out a pathetic yelp, chills rushing all over him. The woman's long legs snake around the lower part of Alessi's torso while Midler's hand moves up to one of his shoulders and slips right under the suspender, lifting it up and letting it fall to the side of his arm, thus allowing her to peel off part of his jacket and expose more of his undershirt.

Her mouth continues to give him playful little bites and tugs along his ear and she makes sure to let out the smallest moans while she does so. Anything to get her teammate all flustered and malleable in her hands.

Alessi _hates_ this.

Well... no, hate is maybe too misleading of a word. It feels great, in fact it's even making him feel a bit ticklish and he squirms ever so slightly when Midler adds brushing her fingers against his skin to the mix and he finds that he even has to stifle some nervous giggling, something that Midler clearly finds absolutely adorable coming from her partner and she decides to continue until he begins to tear up. No, what he hates is how much this is getting to him. He shouldn't fall apart this easily and yet here he is, practically leaning into her now, tittering like a fool while she does all of this to him. It doesn't last much longer though.

"E-ENOUGH."

When Alessi finally does manage to snap out of that bizarre spell of hers, he finds that he needs to scramble out of her grasp, knocking her down on her back while he straightens himself out. He flips himself around, pointing an accusing finger at her, yet unable to string together any series of words that he'd love to throw in her face right now, his mind still in a weird haze. He stands there almost drunkenly and for a moment she seems worried that she really may have taken it too far. Perhaps he's angry with her, but her thoughts are interrupted when she suddenly finds him planting a kiss right on her lips. A long one even, and he quickly pulls away when once he's done.

Midler's face is bright red and her wide, blue eyes stare right into his red ones. She brings her fingers to her mouth as though to make sure she didn't just imagine the kiss and she gives him a small smile that gradually turns into a grin she can't hide.

"D... Do you want to go somewhere for dinner?" she asks.

" _Please_."


End file.
